justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
A Just Cause
A Just Cause is the seventh and final Agency mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction This mission is automatically started after the sixth Agency mission Into the Den. Tom Sheldon immediately contacts Rico on his PDA and warns him of the possible consequences of destroying the oil field. There will be an Assault Rifle weapon box and a Fragmentation Grenade box in front of Rico. The oil field is located north of the island he's on. You'll be provided with a Sivirkin 15 Havoc helicopter. Walkthrough Upon arrival to the oil field Tom Sheldon warns you about Nuclear readings coming from the field and you can see a large nuclear submarine (U1) popping up to the surface, in the distance. This is the same submarine that appeared near Kastelo Singa. The submarine is well guarded by 4 SAMs and the sub is escorted by several small attack helicopters. Stay at a safe distance and shoot the helicopters down frst. There's a small force of infantry on the submarine, that can easily be taken out. Once your arrive at the submarine hatch, you need to hack the door open. Inside you meet none other than Baby Panay, who survived the grenade blast from the previous mission. You now start a large boss fight with Baby Panay on a ledge at the back of the room with crates of gold that can be used as good cover. Baby Panay has a rare rapid-fire rocket launcher which launches several rockets at once before having to reload. Every time Panay loses a set level of health, several ninjas spawn on the floor and make fighting more difficult. Once all his health is gone, Panay makes several threats and escapes to the missile silos. There are four missiles, each aimed at Russia, China, Japan and the United States and painted in their respective colours. Panay gets pinned to the missile heading for Washington DC by Rico's grappling hook. Rico grapples onto the missile for Russia. This is the second part to the fight: Rico must deactivate each missile while evading Baby Panay's fire. If you shoot Panay correctly, he fumbles giving you a window to deactivate the missile. There are three you must deactivate which are all aimed at different countries: first Russia, second China and the last one for Japan. Once you reach Panay, a cutscene will start. Rico will reprogram the missile and jump off. The missile will fall on the oil field, killing Panay and rendering the field unusable. Rico then falls onto the Agency barge where Sheldon, Kane and Tan were waiting for him. The Agency will help install a US-friendly president to replace Panay. All four of them then present a toast to a 'brighter tomorrow'. Once this mission is finished, it unlocks Mercenary Mode. Trivia From the missiles' size, it's hard to be sure if the missiles would even reach their destination, due to the limited amount of fuel the missiles carry. China and Japan may be affected if hit, but the missiles for Russia and America may not even reach their targets. Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Agency Missions Category:Content